


A New Life

by xenasoul



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenasoul/pseuds/xenasoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor takes Steve to Asgard, but Odin did not think Steve is ready to live among the gods. Steve, to prove him wrong, joins Thor and his friends to protect Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Giving my share of love to Sthor, cause they're perfect together! :)  
> \+ If you didn't watch the movie this may be a little spoilerish. You have been warned. ;)  
> \+ Unbetae'd. I'm really sorry about any mistakes you may find here. If you read this please comment!

  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
  
  
By the heavens! Thor never imagined his eyes would see such a sight. Of course the garment suits him better than many Asgardians warriors, but this was still a shock. Apart from the well-cut hair and beardless face, Steve Rogers looked like a true born warrior. As a soldier from Midgard he had the gift of leadership that would soon made him one of the best. He was sure of it.  
  
  
But Thor wasn’t thinking about any of those things while he watched Steve trying to mount his horse, recently given to him by Thor. No. Thor was looking at the tight leather pants that marked his round buttocks, at his long, muscled thighs that were perfectly shaped inside it. He swallowed hard. Thor blinked and then saw Steve fail the first attempt to mount and he knew he should’ve gone to aid him, but he was frozen in place. On his left side Sif was holding herself not to laugh, and he was afraid to look at Volstagg and hear some idiotic joke. Instead he mounted his own horse and waited for Steve, and when he finally made it he led them to Jotunheim to reinforce fragile peace.  
  
  
 **~8~**  
  
  
  
After controlling himself not to puke when they landed not too gently in the frozen ground of Jotunheim, Steve pulled himself together and rose again before Thor realized his discomfort. Besides feeling quite sick the pants he wore were killing him, it was very tight and his briefs kept slipping into his crack. The hell! But Steve did not want to pass an impression of weakness. He had to prove to Thor’s father that he was worthy of him. And he would. He **needed** to. Thor was a vital part of his life now, he ascended a flame that had long been extinguished in his heart and he could not lose it now. He could not lose Thor and Steve knew that if Odin was against them he’d be kicked out of the realm. This couldn’t happen because to live on Earth without Thor would be unbearable. An existence apart from him would be like a living death.  
  
  
A little dramatic yes, but Steve couldn’t help it. The damned and blessed serum (because it was both things at once), did made him stronger like a super-human, but also made him _feel_ more. Since the experience his feelings were redoubled; his compassion and kindness became a need so strong to help people, it made him a natural leader. And when he was in love, he would do anything. **Anything**. That is why when Bucky died Steve thought he’d go insane, but then _everything else_ happened.  
  
But even so what he felt for Bucky's nothing compared to what he feels about Thor. Not even close! He felt for the demigod a love so intense, so complete that it seemed that his chest would explode. He would do anything for Thor.  
  
 _"Greetings Asgardians"_  
  
A hissed voice pulled Steve out of his thoughts. He saw a shadow approaching. No, he saw a **giant** approaching, stopping a few feet from them.  
  
"Greetings. We came to talk about the issues of always, as required. May peace be maintained today."  
  
They were led to a huge room, where they had to stay on their feet because the chairs were frozen and uncomfortable to sit. Steve didn’t mind that one bit because it was easier to scratch his parts while standing, and he heard the formal conversation with half an ear. He was too busy scratching between his legs and pulling his briefs after all. He stayed like that for several minutes, and only stopped when he noticed eyes on him and a sudden silence. Steve looked around and saw Sif's holding her laugh. Then he looked up and saw Thor staring at him with a closed-off expression.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Thor whispered urgently. Volstagg barely contained his laughter and had to cover his mouth with his hand to hold it. Steve rolled his eyes in frustration.  
  
  
"This thing itches! Is too tight, I told you it was!"  
  
  
"Damn Steve, stop it!"  
  
Steve tried, he really did. He held up his hands in front of his body but the itch wouldn’t go away. During the whole meeting he kept leaning from feet to feet and making weird faces.  
  
  
 **~8~**  
  
  
  
  
"Scratching your private parts before the leader of a nation is disrespectful, Steve! What were you thinking? This is how you want to win my father’s approval?"  
  
  
"Of course not! I haven’t done this on purpose, I swear! These pants you gave me, they ... I don’t know. They itch, okay? It's stronger than me"  
Steve said while they walked through the corridors of the vast palace towards Thor’s room.  
  
  
"Oh they itch?"  
  
  
"Yes. And they are very tight. Who chose this anyway?"  
  
Thor chose them.  
"What do you mean? Back on Midgard I don’t remember you complaining about any of this while you wore that flashy blue garment. And it was tight as well."  
  
Yes, his uniform fitted like a glove. The perfect uniform, like a second skin. Nothing like this damn leather. "Oh yeah? You noticed how tight my uniform was?"  
  
Thor smirked and jumped on Steve, pressing his body against the wall and smiling at the surprise stamped on his beautiful face. "Yes I noticed. I noticed every detail of that horrible garment, but that dressed your perfect body so fine. And I also noticed how beautiful you are, and I thought I'd give you clothes suitable for your beauty. By the gods Steve... "—Thor’s hands slid until he reached the metal-belt covered waist—“... your beauty rivals with those of the gods, my love. You do not even seem to be .. _.mortal_."  
  
Steve melted, after all he did not hear that many compliments during his life. He whispered Thor’s name, wanting to kiss that red lips that were so close, but suddenly he gasped as the air left his lungs and he was staring at the ceiling. Then a weight settled on his chest and his arms were bound by strong hands.  
  
“Do you submit?”  
  
Damn every time the same thing! Thor and his stupid games. Stupid and exciting games. "No!" And then he pushed his foot on the floor and dislocated Thor, making the demigod fall flat on his back and this time he took advantage to climb on top of him. Steve sat on Thor's waist and held his arms like an X on his chest. Smiling triumphantly, he approached Thor's face and whispered, "Do you submit all mighty Thor?"  
  
Thor laughed out loud. "Never."  
And then he pushed Steve and stood up, beginning to struggle to see who’d submit first. The only struggle that Steve had the pleasure of losing.  
  
They clung and push at each other, twisting arms and legs (but not strong enough to actually hurt), thrashing against the walls and at some point Steve vaguely heard the sound of a vase falling down and shattering, and then he gasped when he felt his garment be torn and shredded from his chest like a floor mop. Triumphant, Thor laughed out loud, eyeing his bare chest with predatory eyes. Steve was enjoying it too much to let him have all the fun alone. He advanced on Thor, making him collide his broad back against the wall under a statue that trembled and almost fell down, and then he used the distraction to kiss him hard. Steve bit Thor’s lip and pulled it at the same time he pulled the red cape of his armor and threw it away. Thor looked at him with shock, but then smiled and grunted as he pulled Steve by the waist and made their bodies collide hard. And this time he kissed Steve and then manhandled him to be able to take his boots off, which were followed by the bloody tight leather pants.  
  
Now only in his white briefs Steve was in disadvantage. He growled, tried to catch him in a headlock but failed, and in a slip he got pushed and had to grab onto a chair nearby to keep from falling. With this new awkward position he felt his briefs being torn violently from his body, making his ass cheeks bounce when the fabric was pulled. Now naked and with a massive hard on, Steve saw Thor look him from head to toe, shivering with the intensity of the penetrating gaze, his chest rising and falling with excitement at what was to come...  
  
Without warning Thor groaned and grabbed Steve by the waist and lifted him, pressing him against the wall once again to claim his lips in a rough kiss. Steve mewled and put his arms around his neck and legs around Thor’s waist, feeling his confined erection poking him through his leather pants. With urgent hands he opened the demigod’s belt and then Thor slapped his hands away to urgently open the rest of the pants, kicking them to the side. Now both finally stood naked, kissing like there was no tomorrow and Steve had to break the kiss to take several needed gulps of air into his burning lungs.  
  
“Do you submit?”  
  
Steve could only whisper a small 'yes' and then his body was being thrown on the bed and devoured by eager lips. Thor settled between his legs, moistened his huge thick cock with saliva and then he was pushing in, slowly to allow Steve time to get used to its size. Then he was moving, in and out, at rough pace that made the bed shake at every thrust.  
  
Thor’s intensity in bed always makes Steve feel like a cheap prostitute with the way he moaned. It would be embarrassing if Thor hadn’t said once that he loved how loud he was, but he couldn’t help it even if he tried. Thor was a fucking sex god in bed, forget the thunder thing! When he came it was overwhelming as always, making his eyes roll back in his eyelids and his back arch from the bed. Thor followed soon after, spilling his milky cream inside him.  
  
  
Steve remained motionless for several minutes trying to catch his breath and calm the shaking of his body while Thor turned to his side and began to snore like a pig.  
  
 **~8~**  
  
  
  
  
"I may have wronged you, Mr. Rogers of Midgard. During your stay among us you proved worthy of the sacred garments of a protector of Asgard as you helped my son and his allies to maintain peace between the Nine Realms. I realize that now. Midgard is the loved realm of my son Thor and you the mortal most loved by him. With this I fully accept your presence in Asgard,"—Steve could not help gasping as he listened to Odin,--“and I redeem myself to have called you weak to live among us. You're no god, but you sure are a noble, brave young man and these qualities are more than enough to deserve a place among the gods. If this is your desire, Rogers of Midgard, you are welcome to live in Asgard."  
  
Steve gritted his teeth to keep a smile from breaking free to maintain a solemn expression before the father of all. Beside him he could feel the joy and relief emanating from Thor. With his head held high, Steve said, "I am honored, sir. I hope to continue helping as I can while I’m here."  
  
Odin nodded with a slight smile on his face and ended the small ceremony. Now a banquet was served and all the warriors and gods took pleasure in food and drinks. Thor caught Steve by the arm and led him to a secluded corner at a point of the party, where he hugged him so hard that Steve thought his ribs would break.  
  
"Finally my father sees your value, my love. And now we'll be together! Finally!"  
  
Steve grinned at him and approached to give him a peck that tasted of wine. He wanted more. "I can’t believe he accepted me! I thought this day would never come! I'm so happy Thor! This is the best day of my life!"  
Steve kissed him again but soon ended it because he needed to ask something that was bugging him for a while. "But there's one thing Thor ..."  
  
“What is it my love?”  
  
"I will not have to let my hair and beard grow like you all do here, right?" –Thor laughed. "No way I’ll look like Volstagg, do you hear me?"  
  
  
"Nor I would want such a sight warming my bed! Do not worry about any of that! You remain as always: beautiful, strong and mine."  
  
Steve shivered.  
  
 **Mine**.  
  
He liked the sound of that.


End file.
